Remy meet Dark_Wolf
by DarkWolf2
Summary: Title says it all. As a means of revenge the X-men introduce Gambit to one of his many Fanfic authors.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-men characters and places. I own little ld me. No infringement intended.  
  
This is my first attempt at X-men humour *Gulps*. I'm not sure how it turned out. But it didn't turn out the way I'd planned! It sorta took over.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Remy meet Dark_Wolf  
  
He shuddered, the cold air biting through his trench coat. All senses were working over time, he felt as if he was been slowly herded into a trap…a trap the X-men had led him into.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
"Wha'?"   
  
Remy blinked twice before stepping back from the sudden light blinding his eyes. Faintly he could make out the lumps and shapes of the X-men.  
  
"Wha' surprise did Remy get?" He asked with nervous trepidation. The feeling of pure malice and glee he was sensing of them was not good.   
  
"Well, sugah. We happened to be browsin' w'en we met this real nice lady. We knew we just had to introduce ya."   
  
Remy squinted. "You settin' me up Rouge?"  
  
She paused, grinning widely. "Well, yes an' no. She a'ready knows ya."   
  
A large lump that had being forming in Remy's stomach suddenly dropped. Considering all the lady's he had *met* he could be a lot of trouble.  
  
"Eh, who is she?"  
  
All instinct was telling him to run and keep running.  
  
"Remy, meet Dark_Wolf, one of the people who writes about ya on fanfiction.net."  
  
"No!!" He looks desperately at Rouge.   
"How could ya? Is dis pay-back for my past?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Before he could get on the ground and beg for mercy the rest of the team exited calling out cheerfully. "See ya in a hour!"  
  
Remy gulped, wiping back sweat of his face. This was only a fanfiction author, not one of the real ones. A second thought occurred to him that wiped out any comfort the first might have offered; fanfiction authors had no rules, they could do whatever they liked to the characters. He cringed in anticipation.  
  
The author still hadn't moved from the shadows and the minutes ticked on. Finally, much to Remy's relief she stepped forward.  
  
"Heya Remy, I believe we have already been introduced."  
  
She didn't seem too evil. But he knew that these authors should be treated with utmost wariness, no sudden movements.  
  
"How 're ya?" She asked.  
  
Sweeping back part of his hair, he answered as carefully as he could, not noticing the small sigh of pure satisfaction she let out.  
"Remy's fine."  
  
She looked at him in surprise and reached down into a bag she was carrying to take out a small notebook.   
"Sure? There's *nothing* you want to complain about?"  
  
He hesitated, well there was one thing and it had been bothering him for a while. "Eh, " Once he would start he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. "Wha' dis wit' me goin' out wit' Jubilee. I mean Remy likes de kid an' all but she's only a kid, I'm ten years older den her. She's like Remy's little sister!"  
  
  
Dark_Wolf had been following with careful interest but the last point threw her. "What! You have a little sister. How come you never told anyone? Oh this is good! Wait till the others find out! What's her name? How old is-"  
  
Remy put his hands out in self-defensive to stop the barrage of questions. Unintentionally giving her time to scribble down all that she had just said. "Remy don't 'ave a little sister."  
  
"Ya don't? How do you know what it's like to have a little sister then?" She glared at him angrily.  
  
"I don't, I just t'ought Jubilee be like one."  
  
"Oh well, you do now." She muttered.  
  
"What! Non I don't!"  
  
"Yea, you do. "  
  
"Hmm I need a name now," she continued on," What's like Remy? Rakey, Ramy, Razey, Rikey. Oh yea Rikey."  
  
"A name for a girl?" Remy looked at her incredulously.  
  
"What don't cha like it?" She smiled innocently. Snapping the black notebook together.   
  
"Non."  
  
Before she could react he reached forward and grabbed it off at her. It began t glow a suspicious red colour. Dark_Wolf's eyes widened.  
"Remy don't cha-"  
  
Her words were cut off by a faint explosion. "My notebook. How could you! All my ideas."  
  
He grinned; finally he had gotten rid of one of her evil devices.   
  
She glared back at him and then smiled. Malice outlined in her features.   
"That's it child. Your going down!"   
  
"You thought Jubilee was bad, hah, wait till you find out who you're going with next."  
  
Remy looked down at the perfectly teeming author. "Wha', set Remy up wit' Jean?"  
  
He suddenly got the feeling of digging his own grave.  
  
Her eyes widened with pure delight. "Yea!"  
  
"Chere, dat would be cruel. I'll be gutted."  
  
His red eyes glowed dangerously, he still hadn't realised he had the upper hand.   
"Remy will get Rouge to make your mem'rys disappear."  
  
"Remy that is gross! Euh, I'm not that type of author! Though…mmm…if Rouge is…maybe that's why…so maybe then…though Josephs not…"  
  
"Hehe, Remy. Take it from me. You're never going to see Rouge again."  
  
Horror etched his features and he felt faintly disgusted. He was dealing with a dangerous author though he had expected her to go this far.  
  
A little timer beeped from the corner of the room. She sighed sadly.   
  
"See ya round Remy. " Turning on her heel she walked back to the shadows muttering "D'mn why did this have to be business. He was right there! Ahh!"  
  
"By the way Remy, the next Author going to be here in a second. So don't go anywhere." She called cheerfully.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!"  
  
He sank to the ground. One had been enough but there were more??  
  
----------------------End---------------------  
  
Okay, that had been an attempt at humour. But you get the picture right? If anyone else want to do a 'Remy meet (insert your penname here)' be my guest. It would be cool if a few people do them. I'm not going to do any of the other characters so if any of you wants to do that instead go ahead!  
  
Oh one more thing. Review!! Pleaseeeee!  
  
  
"Aww. Poor little Remy. Okay I'll be nice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
